


L'école des enfants terribles

by supercowcow



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, dadneto
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercowcow/pseuds/supercowcow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr, mutant et père de deux horribles garnements, se voit proposer de vivre tous frais payés par Charles Xavier dans son école. Il est pas un peu bizarre ce professeur quand même ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Ce qui suit est le premier chapitre d'une fanfiction X-Men. Il s'agit d'un UA qui reprend quand même beaucoup d'éléments des comic books et de XMFC. Pour situer, l'histoire démarre à la fin des années 50/début des années 60. Pour donner quelques idées sur ce qui va suivre : dadneto, présence des jumeaux Pietro et Wanda, début de la fondation de l'école de Charles Xavier.
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à ses créateurs Stan Lee et Jack Kirby, ainsi qu'à Marvel et à toutes les innombrables personnes ayant travaillé dessus depuis 1963 !

L'appartement était silencieux. Trop silencieux au goût d'Erik. L'homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années s'aventura dans le couloir le menant à la chambre de ses rejetons pour s'assurer qu'ils ne préparaient aucun mauvais coup. La matinée était déjà bien avancée et, habituellement, Pietro et Wanda auraient déjà mis la cuisine à sac.

 Ainsi, Erik ouvrit la porte pour s'enquérir de l'état de ses marmots. A peine avait-il mis un pied dans la pièce qu'il fut assailli de toutes parts. Les faux jumeaux, chacun armé d'un oreiller, avaient tendu une embuscade au pauvre homme. Il aurait du s'y attendre. Ni une, ni deux, il en attrapa un sous chaque bras, direction la cuisine. Les deux enfants âgés de huit ans comptaient se jeter sur le paquet de céréales occupant le comptoir mais furent interrompus par leur père avant le massacre.

-Je vous sers, leur asséna-t-il.

Avoir deux enfants à charge n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus reposant. D'autant plus que les jumeaux étaient de vraies piles électriques -Pietro l'étant un peu plus que Wanda.

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, Erik n'eut pas besoin de leur spécifier d'aller se préparer. Il pouvait être fier d'avoir des enfants à ce point autonome à cet âge-là. Bon, il devait bien avouer qu'il devait parfois repasser derrière le bazar qu'ils créaient au passage, ou vérifier que Pietro portait les mêmes chaussettes aux deux pieds. Mais à part ça, les gamins savaient plutôt bien se débrouiller.

Comme tous les dimanches matins, Erik les emmenait au parc pour leur faire prendre l'air. Les deux monstres pouvaient ainsi se défouler et éviter de détruire leur petit appartement. Certains auraient sûrement argués qu'il était encore moins prudent de les laisser à l'air libre, mais le mutant s'en foutait. Quant à savoir si les jumeaux savaient parfaitement contrôler leurs pouvoirs, évidemment que non. Mais ce n'était certainement pas en les enfermant qu'ils y parviendraient.

Wanda et Pietro avaient tout juste mis un pied dans le parc qu'ils couraient déjà dans tous les sens. Leur père se lança à leur poursuite pour ne pas les perdre de vue. Lorsqu'il finit par les rattraper, Erik vit un homme à terre à leurs côtés.

« Combien de fois vous ai-je dit que vous n'êtes pas seuls ? Vous vous êtes excusés au moins ?, les gronda leur père en aidant l'inconnu à se relever.

-Oui ne vous en faîtes pas, et c'est aussi ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, expliqua-t-il en ramassant ses affaires. Professeur Charles Xavier, et vous ?, lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Erik regarda le nouvel arrivant d'un œil méfiant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? En général, les gens tracent leur route sans plus de cérémonie, non ? Tout à ses pensées, l'allemand fut surpris d'entendre une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas dans sa propre tête.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ne refaites plus jamais ça !, s'emporta-t-il envers Xavier avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux. Vous avez utilisé vos pouvoirs, c'est ça ?

La discussion continua ainsi jusque dans un café. Erik avait fini par se présenter et avait cédé lorsque Charles se proposa de les inviter à boire quelque chose. Il n'avait pas trop le choix, la situation était délicate et les marmots s'agitaient déjà. Les jumeaux s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, ne laissant pas d'autre possibilité pour les deux hommes que de faire de même. Après avoir commandé deux cafés et deux jus de fruits, le professeur commença à questionner Erik.

-Vous vous en occupez seul ?

-Oui.

-Leurs habilités se sont dévoilées vers quel âge ?

-Quatre mois. En même temps.

Charles tentait de mettre à l'aise l'homme qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il se dit qu'il devait d'abord gagner sa confiance avant d'en demander plus. Il aurait aussi très bien pu fouiller dans son esprit sans qu'Erik s'en aperçoive mais cela n'amènerait rien de bon, Charles le sentait. Il reporta son attention sur les deux enfants.

-Et comment vous vous appelez vous deux ?

-Moi, c'est Pietro ! J'peux aller super vite et même que ça énerve papa parce qu'il arrive jamais à m'attraper ! Et elle, c'est ma sœur Wanda ! Elle est trop forte !, s'excita le petit garçon.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu sais fai-

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce flicage ?

Erik commençait à s'énerver. Cet homme sortait de nulle part et se permettait de fouiner dans leurs vies à tous les trois. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de personne d'autre jusqu'à présent. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ce Charles Xavier si facilement. Après tout, il pourrait peut-être se révéler dangereux. Face aux traits durcis de son interlocuteur, Charles tenta de s'expliquer avec une approche plus douce.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas paraître indiscret. Vraiment, ce n'était pas mon intention... Pour tout vous dire, je viens d'ouvrir une école dédiée aux jeunes... surdoués, dirons-nous.

Les mutants n'étaient pas très bien acceptés par la société. Il leur fallait malheureusement trop souvent être sur leurs gardes s'ils ne voulaient pas subir insultes et brimades dans le meilleur des cas. Les plus âgés comme Erik et Charles savaient se débrouiller, mais les adolescents et les enfants n'avaient pas les ressources nécessaires pour y faire face.

 Erik soupira. Une école ? Pietro et Wanda n'y étaient pas retournés depuis que la petite fille avait mis le feu aux rideaux d'une salle de classe. Depuis, leur père avait été contraint de quitter son emploi pour s'occuper des jumeaux et de leur éducation. La petite famille Lehnsherr devait ainsi s'en remettre aux œuvres de charité et aux économies d'Erik. Il faisait quelques corvées de temps en temps dans des restaurants ou des entreprises durant quelques heures, pour ne pas laisser les enfants sans surveillance trop longtemps. Il n'en retirait que de maigres revenus mais c'était toujours ça de pris. Dans ces conditions, beaucoup auraient sûrement regretté d'être mutant, mais pas Erik. Il avait connu tellement pire par le passé... Charles le tira de sa rêverie et lui laissa son numéro.

-Pietro et Wanda sont les bienvenus. Et vous aussi. Le manoir est suffisamment grand pour faire office d'internat et-

-Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez bien compte de la réalité, professeur. Je n'ai absolument pas les moyens de payer une telle école.

-Mais je n'ai jamais parlé d'argent, Erik. Je veux que cette école soit un refuge pour ceux qui en ont besoin.

Erik lâcha un énième soupir. Les yeux des jumeaux brillaient déjà d'excitation, et l'air à la fois déterminé et doux qu'affichait Charles ne l'aidait pas.

-Je dois y réfléchir.

-N'hésitez surtout pas à m'appeler ! »


	2. Chapter 2

 

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Erik pensait à la proposition du professeur Xavier. Les jumeaux la lui avaient rappelée tous les matins depuis. L'idée d'aller vivre tous frais payés dans une nouvelle demeure où Pietro et Wanda pourraient progresser était plus qu'alléchante. Mais seraient-ils en sécurité ? L'allemand n'avait jamais pu faire confiance aux autres. Les seuls qui ne l'avaient jamais trahi n'étaient autre que les membres de sa famille. Malheureusement, celle-ci avait été décimée durant l'Holocauste. Il ne restait plus qu'à Erik ses deux enfants, et il ne les mettrait jamais en danger.

Erik avait accepté de visiter l'école de ce Xavier. Les jumeaux l'avaient tellement pressé qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Malgré les apparences, l'allemand n'était pas un requin. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à ses enfants et savait pertinemment qu'il se faisait mener par le bout du nez. Il passa un coup de fil au professeur Xavier afin de s'accorder sur une date. Charles fut ravi de recevoir cet appel. Peu de mutants l'avaient rejoint pour l'instant. Seuls sa soeur et un jeune scientifique étaient à ses côtés, ainsi que trois autres mutants.

Enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir Erik et les jeunes mutants, le professeur les invita à venir le jour-même. A l'autre bout du téléphone, Erik hésita, les choses lui semblant précipitées bien qu'il en fut à l'origine. Il finit par accepter et raccrocha. Deux têtes mal coiffées le fixèrent avec insistance.

« On part dans deux heures, allez vous préparer. Histoire d'être un minimum présentable.

Des cris de joie retentirent à travers le petit appartament, et le seul adulte y vivant grimaça. N'ayant pas d'autres moyens de locomotion que leurs jambes, Charles s'était proposé de venir les chercher en voiture. Erik avait accepté pour simplifier la vie de ses deux rejetons. Quand Charles toqua à leur porte, les jumeaux se jetèrent sur celle-ci pour lui ouvrir.

-'Pa ! Dépêche-toi !, fit Wanda tout en poursuivant son frère qui s'était déjà installé dans la voiture.

L'allemand finit par les rejoindre rapidement et s'excusa auprès du professeur pour le comportement de ses deux monstres. La route se fit dans la joie et les cris d'admiration. Les deux enfants n'étaient pas habitués à se déplacer en voiture, et cette expérience inédite les excitait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop au goût de leur père.

-Moins de bruit derrière, soupira Erik.

-Y a pas de mal ! Au contraire, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, lui assura le professeur.

Erik ne répondit pas et se concentra sur le paysage qui défilait. Le petit groupe s'était éloigné du centre-ville et de ses habitations empêtrées les unes sur les autres. La périphérie était bien plus calme et déserte, mais pas vraiment pratique quand on n'avait pas les moyens d'utiliser autre chose que ses jambes pour se déplacer. La voiture s'arrêta peu de temps après et la famille Lehnsherr pénétra dans le domaine gigantesque du professeur Xavier. Le manoir était imposant et Erik se sentit écrasé par celui-ci. Pietro et Wanda, au contraire, réagirent de façon plus qu'enthousiaste.

-'Pa, le parc ici, il a l'air mieux que le nôtre !, s'exclama le petit garçon.

Erik ébouriffa les cheveux du gamin et ne put qu'acquiescer face à sa remarque. Après avoir traversé le jardin et rejoint l'entrée de l'immense bâtisse, Charles les invita à entrer. Wanda fut stupéfaite par l'intérieur. Tout était si grand ! Elle aurait pu mettre au moins cinq cent fois son appartement dans la maison de Charles, elle en était sûre. La visite se déroula lentement, les enfants voulant fouiller partout, et Erik tentant de les attraper en leur courant après. La scène fit sourire le professeur plus d'une fois. La petite famille était à la fois attendrissante et drôle. Les jumeaux savaient y faire avec leur père, et celui-ci se faisait toujours avoir. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de faire le tour du manoir, Charles proposa un goûter aux deux enfants turbulents, qu'ils acceptèrent sans attendre.

-Vous les gâtez un peu trop, professeur. Ils vont y prendre goût, fit une nouvelle voix. C'était un jeune homme à lunettes vêtu d'une blouse blanche.

-Mais j'y compte bien, renchérit Xavier. »


	3. Chapter 3

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite au manoir. Apparemment, la “super grande maison” faisait l'unanimité chez les jumeaux. Leur père restait malgré tout assez méfiant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on recevait une proposition si séduisante et il se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien cacher. Et s'ils étaient tombés sur une bande de détraqués ? Peut-être que ce professeur et son acolyte avaient dans l'idée d'expérimenter sur Pietro et Wanda ? Pour Erik, il était hors de question de mettre les enfants en danger. Il avait lui-même suffisamment fait face aux atrocités dont les humains étaient capables. Bien évidemment, les jumeaux ne partageaient pas du tout l'avis de leur père. Après tout, ils étaient très forts tous les deux, personne ne serait jamais capable de leur faire du mal si on écoutait le petit garçon. A dire vrai, Pietro avait tendance à se mettre dans des situations inimaginables et sa soeur venait toujours à sa rescousse, heureusement.

Ainsi, après avoir supporté les insupportables caprices des deux marmots, Erik céda. Ça finissait toujours comme ça de toute façon. Le mutant n'arrivait jamais à tenir tête bien longtemps à ses deux terribles rejetons, et pourtant Erik avait très mauvais caractère. Personne n'était capable de le faire changer d'avis, peu importe le sujet, si ce n'est sa progéniture. Et puis, les jumeaux lui avaient lancé de nombreux arguments tous plus recevables les uns que les autres. Wanda, la pragmatique petite, avait avancé à son père qu'ils n'auraient quasiment plus de problèmes d'argent. Pietro, le turbulent mais néanmoins malin petit monstre, avait répété des dizaines de fois par jour à son père qu'ils pourraient enfin apprendre des choses et qu'ils n'attireraient pas l'attention des non-mutants. Et à raison d'une ou deux menaces proférées par-ci par-là par le garçonnet, Erik fut vite convaincu. Pietro, du haut de ses huit ans, n'hésiterait pas à monter un spectacle de rue avec pour vedette ses propres pouvoirs.

L'homme fouilla dans plusieurs tiroirs avant de remettre la main sur le numéro de Xavier noté sur un bout de papier. Il réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il allait dire au professeur, assez stressé à l'idée de s'installer gratuitement chez un presque inconnu. Mais toutes ses angoisses s'envolèrent lorsqu'il entendit une voix lui répondre à l'autre bout du fil. Charles Xavier était on ne peut plus ravi. L'école qu'il avait fondé était toute récente et de nombreuses chambres étaient à pourvoir. Parmi les premiers occupants, on pouvait compter Hank McCoy, un jeune scientifique, et Raven, la soeur adoptive du professeur. Par la suite, d'autres adolescents s'étaient installés dans la demeure tels que Alex Summers, Sean Cassidy et Angel Salvadore. De nouvelles têtes ne pourraient que faire du bien à ce petit groupe.

Néanmoins, la petite famille n'emménagea pas tout de suite. Erik devait empaqueter toutes leurs affaires. Certes, ils n'en avaient pas des tonnes, mais il n'allait pas abandonner le peu qu'il avait réussi à accumuler tout au long de ces années. Wanda s'occupa de ses cartons. Elle y rangea ses vêtements, ses livres et les quelques jouets qu'elle avait. Pour Pietro, c'était une autre histoire. Le petit garçon jetait tout ce qu'il trouvait en vrac dans les boîtes, sous l'oeil exaspéré de sa sœur.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce tu fais ? 'Pa va encore s'énerver parce que tu fais n'importe quoi !, s'exclama la petite.

-Roh ! Vous pouvez pas comprendre, je fais à ma façon !

-Ta façon ?, se moqua sa sœur. Tu veux dire la façon la plus pourrie du monde ?

-Ah ouais ? Bah si c'est comme ça... !

Pietro utilisa ses capacités d'hyper-vitesse pour défaire tout ce que Wanda venait d'entreprendre. Sa jumelle était bien évidemment incapable de l'arrêter, elle ne pouvait même pas discerner la silhouette de son frère. Mais comme tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, elle patienta quelques secondes et n'hésita pas plus longtemps à contre-attaquer. Elle lança un sort au garçon qui se mit à crier. Ni une, ni deux, leur père se précipita dans leur chambre pour y découvrir un véritable champ de bataille. En voyant la tête plutôt maussade qu'il tirait, les jumeaux s'exclamèrent à l'unisson :

-C'est lui qu'à commencer !

-C'est elle qu'à commencer !

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, leur répondit-il. Vous me rangez ce bordel, sinon ça va barder.

-Tu dis toujours ça, mais tu fais jamais rien, murmura Pietro.

-Au boulot ! », leur lança Erik qui avait entendu la remarque de son fils.

La petite famille parvint finalement à être prête en fin de soirée. Le mutant n'y croyait plus. Il pensait qu'il allait passer le reste de sa vie sous le bazar que les jumeaux passaient leur temps à engendrer. Pour fêter leur départ, Erik invita ses petits monstres dans un fast-food. Ils ne mangeaient pas souvent à l'extérieur alors Pietro et Wanda en étaient tout excités. Demain, une nouvelle vie les attendait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis (ou même à venir discuter/fangirler) !

Le lendemain, on sonna à la porte. Erik grogna sous la couette, fatigué. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever. Heureusement, les jumeaux étaient déjà réveillés depuis deux heures et ouvrirent. Le professeur Xavier les salua et leur présenta les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient : sa soeur Raven, et un de ses élèves, Alex.

« Vous êtes des mutants vous aussi ?, demanda sans le moindre tact le petit garçon.

-Exact, gamin, lui répondit Raven en changeant d'apparence sous leurs yeux ébahis.

-Votre père est dans le coin ?, s'enquit Charles Xavier.

Wanda lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait encore au lit, dans la première chambre à droite. Xavier la remercia et laissa le reste de la troupe dans le salon, à côté des cartons. Il chercha la pièce désignée par la petite mutante et la trouva sans grand mal. Il toqua et fut reçu par un « Quoi ? » peu avenant quand l'allemand ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il faisait face à Charles à moitié habillé et avec la tête du réveil, il la referma aussitôt. Il se dépêcha de se changer et de se coiffer avec ses mains du mieux qu'il pouvait avant de se montrer à nouveau. Le télépathe n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire.

-Alors comme ça, on n'est pas du matin ?

-Je n'attendais pas de visiteurs. Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici et-

En entendant le bruit inhabituel -c'est-à-dire qu'il avait l'impression qu'une dizaine de Pietro et Wanda avaient envahi l'appartement-, il marcha jusqu'au salon pour y voir deux parfaits inconnus en compagnie de ses enfants.

-Je peux savoir qui sont ces gens ? C'est pas un squat ici !

-Mais 'Pa, c'est des mutants, comme nous !, expliqua Pietro.

Erik se tourna vers le professeur, affichant un air réprobateur.

-On va tous vivre sous le même toit, autant qu'ils fassent connaissance maintenant, non ?, tenta de se justifier Charles. Il se dit que son homologue voyait le mal partout et qu'il faudrait y remédier.

L'allemand se résigna. Machinalement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire couler un café puis il se rappela que la cafetière était déjà dans un des cartons. Il avait un de ces maux de crâne en plus !

-'Pa, arrête de faire cette tête, tu fais super peur !, s'exclama Wanda.

-Oui, il faut sourire à la vie 'Pa ! On va vivre dans une nouvelle maison !, continua son jumeau.

Et à ces mots, Pietro tenta de soulever le premier carton qui se présenta à lui, mais ça ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu. Le petit avait pensé qu'il réussirait à en porter un sans le moindre problème. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait eu tort et devait affronter les moqueries de sa sœur.

-Je crois que tu vas devoir laisser ça à papa. Lui, il est fort au moins !

-Je suis fort quand ça t'arrange, hein ?, lui dit Erik.

-Mais non, pas du tout papounet !

Le mutant tiqua en entendant sa fille l'appeler comme ça. Il avait une réputation à tenir enfin ! Pour quoi allait-il passer devant le professeur Xavier ? Un père complètement gâteux ? Ah ça non, pas question !

-Bon, vu que vous avez ramené de la main d'oeuvre, je vais m'en servir », lança Erik en désignant les deux adolescents.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Les Lehnsherr s'étaient plus ou moins vite adaptés à leur nouvelle demeure. Pietro avait l'air d'y avoir toujours vécu, Wanda s'entendait très bien avec ses camarades plus âgés et Erik... Erik collait le professeur Xavier quand il ne crapahutait pas après les jumeaux.

Le déménagement s'était fait rapidement grâce aux bras supplémentaires que Charles avait ramené. Ils n'avaient eu qu'à faire deux voyages, autant dire qu'une simple après-midi avait suffi, et tant mieux. Les deux gamins partageaient une chambre très spacieuse. Elle faisait, en effet, facilement le triple de l'ancienne cage à lapins où ils dormaient. C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Erik pouvait enfin leur offrir un logement plus que décent, mais plus d'espace signifiait également plus de bordel. L'allemand jubila durant deux courtes secondes à l'idée que Charles Xavier découvre l'étendue des dégâts. Non, parce que c'est bien beau la générosité, de venir en aide à son prochain, mais il allait sûrement le regretter.

« Je ne vais rien regretter.

-Arrête de faire ça, Charles. Je ne veux pas que tu te balades dans ma tête. Tu ne veux pas voir ce qu'il s'y trouve.

Erik était encore sur la défensive. Le professeur avait conscience que s'aventurer dans l'esprit d'autrui sans sa permission n'était pas un comportement louable, mais l'allemand ne lui laissait pas le choix, parfois. Charles s'était confié plus d'une fois sur son passé, mais il n'arrivait jamais rien à tirer du manipulateur de métal.

-Parle-moi, alors. Je ne te demande pas de me livrer toute ta vie, mais j'aimerais te comprendre. Comprendre tes sautes d'humeur, comprendre pourquoi il t'arrive de casser des choses, comprendre pourquoi tu t'emportes si facilement.

-Tu as peut-être simplement ramassé un chien enragé, mon ami.

-Laisse-moi t'aider. Il y a tellement plus en toi que ce que tu y vois, plus que de la simple colère, crois-moi.

N'ayant pas l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de discours, l'allemand éprouva une certaine gêne. Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas beaux, ses actions encore moins. Erik avait énormément de mal à parler de son passé dans les camps, de sa vie sous le Troisième Reich. Il soupira et autorisa Charles à fouiller son esprit. Grimaçant à l'idée que le professeur puisse être dégoûté par ce qu'il allait y trouver, Erik fut surpris de ressentir une certaine sérénité. Le télépathe avait réussi à lui remémorer un souvenir familial, un souvenir d'avant la guerre, un souvenir où les rafles à l'encontre des juifs n'étaient pas.

-Comment as-tu... ?

-Tu ne t'en souvenais peut-être pas mais il était toujours là, mon ami.

Un immense brouhaha interrompit cependant la discussion entre les deux adultes. Alerte, l'allemand se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'origine du mal. Quand il arriva sur les lieux du crime, il fut partagé entre colère et désemparement.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne nous as pas déjà jeté dehors, lança-t-il au propriétaire du manoir.

-Ce ne sont que des enfants, répondit Charles en souriant. Par contre, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais couverte de peinture, Raven ?

L'interpellée se leva, un enfant dans chaque bras, pour faire face aux deux hommes. Le reste de la pièce était autant peinturlurée qu'elle et les deux petits mutants.

-Il leur faut bien une super tata avec qui faire les quatre cents coups, non ? »

Un énième soupir sorti de la bouche d'Erik. Entre la métamorphe qui semblait déterminée à détruire tout ce que l'allemand avait entrepris jusqu'ici et Hank qui paniquait dès qu'un des jumeaux s'approchait à moins de cent cinquante mètres de son laboratoire, les nuits comme les journées du père étaient stressantes et fatigantes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse pour la longue attente entre le quatrième chapitre et celui-ci. Le prochain arrivera dans le courant du mois de mars et clôturera probablement cette fiction (à moins que je ne trouve de quoi continuer un peu plus). Merci d'avoir lu :)


	6. Chapter 6

Pietro et Wanda fêtaient leur douzième anniversaire. Pour l'occasion, tous les mutants avaient mis la main à la patte. Raven était chargée de la décoration, Alex et Sean des bonbons, tandis que Hank s'occupait des gâteaux. Après tout, chaque nouvelle recette était un peu une nouvelle expérience scientifique. Erik et Charles, comme à leur habitude, devaient tout chaperonner. Parfois, l'allemand avait l'impression d'être devenu le beau-père d'un paquet de sales gosses, en plus des siens.

Au fil des ans passés à l'école Xavier, Charles avait accueilli de nombreux nouveaux mutants, de tous âges et de tous horizons. Certains leur donnaient du fil à retordre, et dans ces cas là, Erik était le préposé à la discipline. Ses méthodes d'apprentissage n'étaient pas tout le temps du goût du professeur, ni des élèves mais elles avaient malgré tout tendance à porter leurs fruits. Sean avait d'ailleurs raconté à tout le monde comment ce fou furieux l'avait jeté du haut du premier étage pour qu'il apprenne à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Cette anecdote en avait calmé plus d'un. Exceptés les jumeaux, bien évidemment. Plus ils grandissaient, et plus ils étaient ingérables. Charles en avait d'ailleurs perdu des cheveux.

Mine de rien, si on oubliait les discriminations et appels aux meurtres liés à la condition des mutants, leurs vies s'étaient nettement améliorées d'un point de vue personnel. Certains élèves faisaient parfois de grosses bêtises à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur de l'école mais les adultes finissaient toujours par réparer les dégâts causés.

Près d'un an après avoir emménagé, Erik et Charles s'étaient enfin mis ensemble. Ce dernier fréquentait une jeune femme à l'époque et les crises de jalousie de l'allemand n'en finissant plus, le professeur l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Au cours d'une énième dispute sur le sujet, il lui avait demandé de lui donner une bonne raison pour ne plus voir Moira. Après avoir utilisé une nouvelle fois la carte « ce n'est pas une mutante » qui ne fonctionnait absolument pas sur Charles, le manipulateur de métal s'était plus ou moins déclaré en claquant la porte, sous l'oeil amusé du télépathe. Erik avait encore du travail à faire, il n'arrivait décidément toujours pas à gérer ses émotions. Mais Charles serait là pour l'aider, encore plus maintenant qu'il avait réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau.

Depuis, plusieurs années s'étaient déroulées et les jumeaux avaient bien grandi. Mais leur anniversaire était loin d'être prêt ! Hank s'était amusé à faire plein de gâteaux différents et son laboratoire ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même cette fois. Personne excepté le professeur et Raven n'avait le droit d'y pénétrer sans son autorisation. Autorisation dont se passait bien certains garnements. Le jeune scientifique n'était vraiment pas fait pour être autoritaire. D'ailleurs, en parlant de garnements...

« 'Pa, on peut avoir nos cadeaux maintenant ? »

Erik soupira. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas attendre sagement sans faire de bruit ? Bien évidemment que non, le sale caractère, c'était sûrement héréditaire. Heureusement, tout fut prêt une demi-heure plus tard. Les adultes allaient enfin pouvoir souffler. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils devraient pourtant savoir maintenant que chaque anniversaire, et surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de celui des jumeaux, avait tendance à tourner au chaos. Mais voir les enfants sourire de toutes leurs dents était suffisant pour ne pas regretter. Magneto pouvait le dire, oui, il était enfin heureux. Pietro et Wanda auraient un avenir, et lui aussi aux côtés de Charles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici une histoire clôturée, même si je vous laisse tout le loisir d'imaginer Charles et Erik vieillir ensemble sans se disputer ni se faire la guerre, mon coeur en a besoin en tout cas.


End file.
